


The Usual Intruder

by MrSandmanBringUsADream



Series: Wymack & His Kids [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because This Fandom Likes To Make Us Suffer, Character Study, Gen, Good Old Fashioned Breaking & Entering, I'm Being Over Dramatic I Apologise, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV David Wymack, Parental David Wymack, Wymack Needing A Damn Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandmanBringUsADream/pseuds/MrSandmanBringUsADream
Summary: Someone has broken into Wymack apartment.Now that wouldn’t usually be worrying, as fucked up as that sounds. Since Andrew has a habit of breaking in and raiding his freezer and booze cabinet. It happens so often that Wymack had to get rid of his gun because he was scared he’d end up shooting that demonic fucker one of these days thinking he was an intruder. Well, more of an intruder.  No, the concerning thing was one of the lock picks was still in the keyhole and the door had been left ajar. Whenever Andrew breaks in, he prefers that Wymack only realize it, when he finds Andrew setting on his kitchen counter, curled over a bowl of spiked ice crime like some sort of sweet-toothed gremlin. The fact that his apartment had been broken into in such an obvious and sloppy way means that either someone other than his usual intruder had broken in, or that something had happened to Andrew that made him desperate and careless enough to leave the door like this.The first idea worries Wymack, the second terrifies him.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & David Wymack, David Wymack & The Foxes
Series: Wymack & His Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807066
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	The Usual Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is the first fan-fiction I have written for this fandom or any other fandom for that matter. I personally am rather proud of this, its definitely better than any of the other fiction I have written before this point. Though I might not like it as much later, I had a lot of fun writing this so who the hell cares!
> 
> There is basically no gore in this chapter, though there is reference to Seth's suicide and mentions of Wymack finding blood. There will be more graphic stuff in the next chapter but I will add warning for that in the notes section for that chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, I certainly had fun writing it.
> 
> P.S. Though I've proof read this thing about 5 times I have a feeling their might still be some minor mistakes left so I apologise for that.

Now Wymack loved his kids. He loved every single one of those dysfunctional little shits he liked to call an Exy team. He loved them even when they sometimes made it difficult for him too.

Dan is stubborn and fierce to a fault. Making her captain of the foxes, even when so many others told him not to, was the best decision he is made in a long time. Though she lacks Wymack’s knack to see through everyone’s bullshit (though in all fairness to her that is a skill Wymack developed out of necessity and years of dealing with the troubled kids he likes to recruit), she makes up for it with her wholehearted belief in this team. And given how few people do, both in and outside of the foxes, without her unwavering support in her team, Wymack doubts the foxes would have made it as far as they have done.

Matt, bless his long-limned soul, it a teddy bear. As useful as that is in comforting others (and god knows the foxes all need a fucking hug every once in a while), it’s an aspect of his personality far too many people have taken advantage of. But seeing him now, fighting for what he wants and to overcome all the bullshit his life has through at him. Well, it's pretty damn impressive, and Wymack is proud to have had a hand in making it happen.

Allison, for all that she looks the stuck-up picture-perfect princesses, she can fight with the best of them. She has one of the strongest senses of self he’s ever seen. Oh, she’s a stubborn bitch but she knows who she is and what she wants. And she’s is more than willing to work for it, everyone else be damned. No one can fault Wymack for respecting that. That’s part of the reason it pains him so much to see her now, lacking her fire and hollowed out by grief. Seth’s death has hurt her, maybe it even hurt her more than its killing Wymack. They weren’t a perfect couple, not by a long shot, but they did love each other with the same fierceness the foxes do everything. As much as she’s hurting now, Wymack has every faith that she’ll work through it. Though she may not look like your typical fox, she is one. And pushing through the pain because it’s the only thing you can is what the foxes do. 

Now Seth had a terrible personality and was a vaguely better person. That boy was fierce and strong, and he deserved better than he got. All the foxes do, but nothing made Wymack realise it more than when he got the call about Seth. Maybe if Seth realised that he was the one fucking up a lot of his life, and it wasn’t just that the world was out to get him, he would have gone better. Wymack won’t say that if he had, he might have lived. Because that thought hurts too much for Wymack to bear. Wymack tried, Betsy tried, and Allison certainly tried to make him realise it. But now its too late, the last of the original foxes are gone. And call Wymack a sentimental fool or an idealistic idiot all you want, but it hurts. It hurts so damn much, that not even one of them could make it. Not one.

Well, it just means that he’s got to try harder for the foxes that he has now doesn’t it?

Renee is the resident patron saint of calm, forgives and understanding, though her life has hardly been holy. Renee is the perfect example of what second, third or hell even the hundredth chance can give to a person who needs it. The person she was before hasn’t completely left her, as much as Renee tries to hide it, that sort of life leaves marks greater than the physical scars left behind. She wasn’t able to exorcise it, so she used her past life’s strength as the foundation on which she’s built herself a new life. And Wymack has a feeling the foxes are going to need the person Renee’s built and her brand of sugar covered ferocity a lot this year.

And Nicky, if you have to say anything about that boy, say that he cares. He’s overly cheerful, can’t comprehend physical boundaries or read a room for shit, but god does he care. He cared enough for those twins, twins who everyone else had given up on, to sacrifice his own slice of happiness in Germany just to give them a chance of their own. He looked after those boys when no boy else did. He sure as hell wasn’t and isn’t perfect (Wymack doesn’t even want to think about what raising those midgets as teenagers were like. That’s the stuff of nightmare all on its own), but he was there for them. And he was probably the best guardian the twins ever had and the only family member who genuinely loves those little devils.

Aaron, a surly asshole if he’s even seen one, and Wymack has seen a lot. That boy hates playing nice almost as much as his brother, which deserves a medal by itself if the world was the kind of place that gave out prizes for that sort of thing (Wymack wouldn’t put it past the world though, he’s seen weirder shit happen). But Aaron knows what he wants, the only issue is that sometimes (most of the time) he’s too stupid to realise he’s got the ability to get it. Wymack knows that if only he can push Aaron, or get someone else to push him, be would be able to achieve his goals. He’s definitely smart enough to go to med school and he certainly cares a lot for that cheerleader he’s been pining after. But in part because of his own issues, and in part because of the cold war he’s got going on with Andrew, Wymack doesn’t think he’s ready to reach them yet. Not on his own at least. But as much as that boy could use a push, he needs to learn to do things for himself.

Kevin might be the most tactless and arrogant son of a bitch Wymack has ever had the honour to know (and it is an honour as much as he does piss Wymack off). That boy is going to work himself and everyone else to death, and almost has, for his dreams. As pompous as he can be, he makes sure that everyone achieves their goals, as long as their goal includes becoming the best at Exy that is. And his single-minded dedication has inspired more people than Kevin realises. He works himself to the bone and expects everyone else to do the same, this fact has caused quite a few tempers to snap but it does deserve a fair bit of respect. He’d be unstoppable if he’d just grow a damn spin instead of just borrowing Andrews and Neils.

Neil, oh god Neil. Now that one is hard to figure out, almost as much as Andrew was (is). Wymack isn’t sure how Neil manages to be simultaneously as jumpy and skittish as a feral cat, and still have a temper and mouth like the one he used to eviscerate Riko on Kathy’s show. Wymack’s got a feeling that Neil is going to grow into one hell of a firecracker, and a confident one at that. If he doesn’t give Wymack a damn aneurysm first. The boy just needs to realise he doesn’t have to do everything on his own. That he can ask for help if he’s in trouble. There isn’t a lot of stuff isn’t clear about Neil (Wymack’s got a growing suspicion that Andrews pathological liar theory wasn’t far off), who his parents are, where he comes from, hell if Neil Josten is even his real name. But there is one thing that is clear; Neil is fiercely protective of his dreams. He will fight till there’s nothing of himself left to fight with. It broke this old coach’s heart when he realised that the reason Neil fights so damn hard is that he has nothing else but his dreams. Nothing. If Wymack ever meets the people that make Neil like this, well Andrew might have to let him borrow his knives.

And then there’s Andrew. Andrew Joseph Minyard. A rough bundle of self-destructive tendencies, fierce protectiveness and a thousand other contradictions all tore apart by life and re-sown by Andrew to make the person that is today. Wymack isn’t certain he wants to know what sort of hell that man’s (Man. Not boy. Man. Wymack doesn’t think Andrew has ever had a chance to be a boy) childhood must have been to make him the person he is. But what kills Wymack the most is when people, his own damn family, say he doesn’t care. That he’s this soulless. Andrew isn’t a lot of things, cooperative for one, but he certainly cares. Its almost killed him and it almost ruined his life. But by god he cares. He cares so much. Wymack isn’t sure, but he thinks that the reason he pretends he doesn’t and puts on that apathetic mask is that he’s afraid that if people knew they’d try to take what he cares about. That they’d hurt those who he considers his. And Andrew is nothing if not a protector.

Which is part of the reason the mess that was Wednesday night after Officer Higgins called came to happen.

Because of the disruptions Andrews rather dramatic exit from practice caused, as well as Andrews refusal to explain why in the hell Oakland PD was trying to talk to him, that Wymack had been out late drinking at Abby’s. There was no way in hell Wymack was dealing with this shit show sober. The foxes have, and always will have to deal with shit. Though generally its more of the stupid hierarchical drama they always have going on, the foxes own brand of repressed issues and whatever insanity the Ravens plan on dumping on them (calling in a fake fucking meth lab bust, really?). Not calls from the fucking police not even a weak after one of the team’s places commits suicide. Wymack knows he is going to have to deal with this clear-headed at some point, but it sure as hell isn’t doing it now.

 _No,_ Wymack thinks to himself as he stumbles he way through the hallway to his apartment door, trying desperately to remember exactly where in the too many pocketed coat Abby bought him, he put his keys.

_It isn’t just because of the damn police calling. It was Andrew's face. His face and reaction to Higgins call._

Wymack can still see, clear to all who know how to look, how Higgins call affected Andrew. How whatever was being said to him was able to eat through Andrew drug-induced mania till there was nothing left. He can see how by the end of the call every inch and line of Andrew’s small frame screamed tension and, not fear Andrew never lets himself show fear but something dangerously close. He saw how whatever demons had been released by that call had devoured every spark of life that was always present, hidden deep in Andrew's eyes, leaving a dead stare mans behind. Wymack knew that look, hell he’d worn it half of his godforsaken life, and he knew it wasn’t good. That was the face of a person who knows that life is going to hurt them and doesn’t even care enough to fight anymore. It wasn’t good. Wasn’t good at all.

What also wasn’t good was the fact that apparently someone had picked the lock to Wymacks apartment and broken in.

Now that wouldn’t usually be worrying, as fucked up as that sounds. Since Andrew has a habit of breaking in and raiding his freezer and booze cabinet. It happens so often that Wymack had to get rid of his gun because he was scared he’d end up shooting that demonic fucker one of these days thinking he was an intruder. Well, more of an intruder. No, the concerning thing was one of the lock picks was still in the keyhole and the door had been left ajar. Whenever Andrew breaks in, he prefers that Wymack only realises it when he finds Andrew setting on his kitchen counter, curled over a bowl of spiked ice crime like some sort of sweet-toothed gremlin. The fact that his apartment had been broken into in such an obvious and sloppy way means that either someone other than his usual intruder had broken in, or that something had happened to Andrew that made him desperate and careless enough to leave the door like this.

The first idea worries Wymack, the second terrifies him. And it was because of this reason that Wymack is throwing opening his door, rushing inside and flipping on the lights. It looks like a drunk has stumbled through and rummaged in his kitchen draws. Finding his apartment like this makes Wymack think that maybe, Andrew raided in booze cabinet, got drunk and tried to find something in the kitchen (possibly something to eat ice-cream out of). This idea irritates him, but it isn’t particularly worrying. The piece of mind that thought brings Wymack shatters the moment he spots the trail of blood leading from the kitchen to the bathroom.

Yeah, seeing blood on your apartment floor is definitely an effective way to get sober real fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I would greatly appreciate it if you commented with any thoughts, improvements or ideas.
> 
> Any who, have as lovely of a day you can in this uncertain times while still staying safe and I will see you in...  
> The Next Chapter!
> 
> (Coming to a fan-fiction sight near you!)


End file.
